La primera vez
by Annbones
Summary: ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que Booth y Brennan...?


Estoy segura de no ser la única que se preguntó cómo habrá sido la primera vez...

Y ya que HH nos lo robó, por cortesía de mi musa, aquí traigo una posible historia de ese momento :D

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Aclaración: Si algo de esto fuera mío, no estaría escribiendo... ¿cierto?

* * *

><p><strong>La primera vez<strong>

- Puedo cuidarme sola, Booth – repitió quizás por décima vez aquel día la Dra. Brennan – Nunca necesité ni necesito ahora un guardaespaldas, y te recuerdo que tengo tres doctorados– lanzó en la cara de su compañero, ahora pareja, quien no perdió la paciencia ante aquella diatriba.

- ¿Y en alguno de ellos te explicaron cómo ser madre? – preguntó, intentando bromear para aligerar el ambiente. La Dra. llevaba una semana muy agitada, entre un caso particularmente difícil, una solicitud del Gobierno para colaborar en una controvertida investigación antropológica, además de su reciente relación, y claro, el embarazo.

Con la velocidad del rayo, la antropóloga se dio vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿No crees que puedo ser una buena madre? – preguntó, pasando del enojo y el orgullo a la angustia.

- Hey, Huesos – el agente se acercó a su reciente novia y acunó su rostro entre sus manos – Serás una gran madre, estoy seguro-.

- No tienes pruebas de eso – objetó, tratando de esquivar su mirada y sus caricias.

- No importan las pruebas-.

- A mí sí me importan – respondió la antropóloga nerviosa, separándose para sentarse al borde del sillón – Me siento cada día más gorda, lo cual es irracional porque sé que mi aumento de peso es normal para las 14 semanas – la voz de la científica se fue volviendo más aguda, mientras el agente la observaba con expresión neutral – Aún no me acostumbro al llanto de Michael, y no sé qué pasará cuando sea nuestro hijo el que llore – tomó aire y continuó, como si una vez decidida no pudiera dejar de hablar – Y estamos juntos hace muy poco tiempo, y un embarazo en estas circunstancias no es lo más adecuado, aunque Angela esté feliz porque nuestros hijos serán contemporáneos.

El agente abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, ella se adelantó.

- Y tú… parece que todo fuera tan fácil para ti, como si sólo te preocupara el que yo coma adecuadamente y no haga esfuerzos innecesarios, como si los demás problemas no fueran nada – la antropóloga elevó la mirada hacia su pareja – Y te amo-.

El agente se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, aquellas palabras eran las últimas que esperaba escuchar en ese momento. No es que creyera que ella no lo quería, solamente no esperaba escucharlas en medio de aquel incoherente y nervioso discurso.

Detuvo sus reflexiones rápidamente al notar la mirada expectante de su pareja.

- Lo siento, Huesos, me tomaste de sorpresa – explicó sentándose a su lado y tomando sus manos con dulzura – Obviamente estás afectada por las hormonas… - comenzó, pero la científica lo interrumpió con firmeza.

- No- rebatió, ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

El agente sonrió y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

- Es decir, sí, pero no de la manera en que tú crees – concedió.

- Yo sé que me quieres, Huesos, aunque no lo digas ni lo expliques –sonrió acariciándola delicadamente.

- Pero quiero explicártelo, Booth, quiero decírtelo – la antropóloga apretó las manos del agente, y en un gesto casi inconsciente llevó una de ellas a su vientre aún plano.

- Sé que estoy afectada por las hormonas, y que es lo normal, pero también sé que puedo llegar a decir y hacer cosas equivocadas por ese motivo, y eso es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada. Puedo asegurarte que trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no que no perderé la paciencia algún día, o que no tendré ganas de llorar sin que tú tengas algo que ver en ello –Y creo que es importante que sepas que te quiero desde antes de estar embarazada, para que no te confundas si algún día estoy particularmente sensible.

- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó el agente, componiendo una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

- Eso es lo que he dicho – respondió la Dra. con extrañeza - ¡Oh, es una broma! – sonrió aliviada.

- Te amo, Booth – repitió – Ya te lo había dicho la noche de la muerte de Vincent, mientras dormías. Y lo sabía desde mucho antes de eso.

- Yo también te amo, Huesos – respondió el agente atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla – Nunca te dejé de amar.

El agente besó a su pareja sintiendo la felicidad desbordar de su cuerpo, hasta que ella se separó para sonreírle con picardía, mientras distraídamente acariciaba su pierna.

- El incremento en el flujo de hormonas a mi organismo tiene un lado bueno, ¿sabías? – dijo rozando sus labios – No puedo esperar a llegar al departamento – concluyó, atrayéndolo de la corbata para besarlo con pasión.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Levante la mano quien pensó en otra primera vez... ;)<p>

¿Igual les gustó?


End file.
